Balcony
by lakeySQ
Summary: After Supergirl saves Cat from a deadly threat, the CEO decides to act on some feelings she wasn't even aware has been brewing for some time.
**Author's Notes:** _I saw this tweet retweeted onto my timeline. Supergirl saves Cat, Cat kisses Supergirl, start of Supercat. I was literally just following orders._

 _*I'm using Livewire but their story is much further along than the premise of that episode._

* * *

Livewire's electrical shackles wrapped around the muscular body and slammed Supergirl to the ground. One strand was circled on her neck as it tightened on command, closing her air pathway and making her choke.

'She means so much to you, doesn't she?'

Kara grasped at the wires, but the charge was too much for her to get a grip. Air was slowly leaving her lungs and she was getting a little light headed.

'Cat used to mean so much to me too...' Livewire closed her hand, prompting Kara to arch her back in pain. '... of course that's before you came in. Her little pet. It used to be me, but because you can fly, you took my spot!'

More twisting and Kara screamed. She's never felt pain like this in her life and the intensity crippled her abilities. Kara needed to fight back, but she couldn't think of how. The powers Leslie had were from her and the lightning in a bottle she got from the DEO has long been destroyed by the one she's going to use it to.

'I love hearing you scream, Supergirl. It means that I'm doing something right.' She kicked the S in the middle of her chest and Kara dropped to the ground again. The sheer force of it caused the cement to break, creating a crater.

'Don't-... hurt her-' Kara gasped. If this keeps up, she will lose the fight. The most this could do is cause her to lose consciousness, but that opens her for more attack. If Non happened to be circling around, that could mean the end of her. 'Don't hurt... Cat.'

'It's Cat now, huh?'

'Leslie! Stop!' Cat hollered from behind a car. Cautiously, she approached the scene happening and felt incredibly guilty with seeing the mighty Supergirl on the ground. 'Please, just stop!'

Livewire turned and scowled when she saw her former mentor. 'Come closer, Cat. You should see what I'm about to do to your little pet.'

'Leslie, you're better than this! You are Leslie Willis!'

The woman smirked. 'I am and somehow I still lost to this flying blonde bimbo. I was your hero before, Cat and now, I'm nothing because I dared to bad mouth her?'

Cat curled her fist. She didn't like feeling powerless and she didn't like that it was her who put Supergirl in this predicament. Supergirl can be a bumbling idiot sometimes, but she had good intentions. Her favorite alien did not deserve this just because Leslie's ego is hurt about the state of their relationship. 'Leslie, she didn't do anything to you! I'm the one you're really mad at! Stop hurting her!'

It was true, Cat is who she's really mad at. It was just easier to take it out on Supergirl especially when she's apparently stronger than National City's prized superhero. Without taking off the electrical hold, she turned. She was getting more comfortable using her new found power and Leslie used her free hand to produce another whip heading towards the CEO's way. 'You're right. It is you I'm really mad at.'

Kara's eyes widened at what she saw. Cat would not survive once it touched her. She pushed past all the hurt she was feeling in her body and tried to find some calm in herself to think. Then, she heard running water near.

'One flick of my wrist and you'll die, Cat. How does it feel knowing that your life is entirely in my hands?'

Cat couldn't move. A snake like threat was a couple inches away from her and she didn't know what to do. She had no question that Leslie would do it. Power has gone to her head and from dealing with the same likes of people, Cat knew that the possibility of her dying was real. Carter popped into her mind, then Adam, then Supergirl. Suddenly, the million dollar company she built from the ground up didn't matter. She just wanted the three people she listed to be safe. 'Leslie, please-'

'Oh, _please_? That's probably the first time I've ever heard that from you. Too bad that's also the last word you'll ever say because I'm going to kill you.'

This sparked something inside Kara. Cat can never be hurt. Still shackled, Kara pooled all of her strength and punched the ground, grabbing the water pipe beneath and pulling it up. Livewire looked back, surprised about how she was able to do that. 'What the he-'

Before she could do something about it, Kara pointed the broken pipe towards her. A strong current of water splashed across her body and it muted the effects of her power. It felt like a lifetime with Kara's draining strength, but in reality it was no more than a couple seconds before Livewire dropped to the ground, unconscious but slightly twitching. The water pipe slipped from her hold and so did her center of gravity. Kara crumbled and landed on the same crater.

Cat ran towards the superhero, making sure to side step her former protege. She took her in her arms and checked if she was still breathing by putting her cheek near the mouth. It was weak, but there were still some shallow puffs of air. 'Oh my god...' She said, relieved. 'Supergirl, wake up. C'mon.'

Kara heard it, she even felt the soft hands on her face, but she didn't speak just yet. Not yet. She felt it prudent to save her energy to recuperate faster.

Somehow, Cat felt this and she just hugged her tighter. Her face landed on the dirt smeared forehead and some tears prickled her eyes. 'God, I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose y-' Then she stopped herself from speaking. What the hell was that? Why was that the first thing out of her? She shook the thought and just focused on the woman in her hands.

'What the hell happened?' Alex cried.

With her were a couple more bodies wearing all black that look like they were on a mission. Some went to Livewire and the rest went to Cat and to Supergirl.

'Ms. Grant, please step away from Supergirl.'

'What? No! I am not leaving her!'

Alex crouched down and Cat was forced to at least back off a bit. 'She's, for the lack of a better term, charging. You don't need to be worried. In a couple more minutes, she'll be okay. You need to get a safe place.'

Cat looked back and saw what was happening with Leslie. She's been put in a pod like coffin with a glass ceiling. 'Are you going to kill her?'

'No. We'll contain her until we figure out how she can go back to normal.'

'You don't know how to deal with her?' Her grip tightened around Supergirl and whatever trust she had for the FBI slipped.

Alex sighed. 'This a special instance, the first we've even encountered. We'll take care of her. You really need to let go of Supergirl now, Ms. Grant.'

'No. Not until she wakes up. I will not hand her off to you after she saved my life!'

Sensing there won't be a win for her, Alex raised both arms in surrender before standing up and dealing with Livewire.

Cat kept holding Supergirl, whispering reassuring things and continually pushing back golden hair that's being drifted towards her face. The CEO was content to wait until she opens her eyes, no matter how her legs start to hurt. 'You're going to be fine. You're gonna be fine. Please, please, be okay...' People around her were cleaning up the scene, erasing every evidence of a battle happening and she couldn't care less. Cat just wanted Supergirl to be okay.

A couple more breathless moments and Kara finally felt like herself again. Her eyelashes fluttered open and there staring back at her was a very worried Cat Grant. 'Ms. Grant?'

'Oh my g-' Cat swooped down and hugged her. 'Thank God, oh thank God you're not dead.'

The sentiment made Kara smile. 'I was never to begin with. I was just... charging.' She chuckled softly at using Alex' word.

Cat pulled back. 'Are you okay? How do you feel?'

'I'm...' Kara looked at the hands wrapped around her and blushed a bit. '...okay. I'm close to being 100% again.'

'Good, good, I was so worried.'

Kara didn't know what to say so she just looked at Cat. The amount of affection coming from her now somewhat confused her. For the time they've known each other, there wasn't anything past professional. It sometimes feels as if she works for Cat since she's done a couple favors for the CEO. Why does she look like she's almost lost a lover?

Alex cleared her throat. 'Supergirl, glad to have you back. Ms. Grant, maybe you should go home.'

That made Cat separate from the superhero. Supergirl stood up quickly and help her get standing with a hand. 'No, I need to be at the office. I need to see what your agents have done to my office. That Agent Mulder of yours better be there when I check cause I need to talk to him about-'

'Agent Monroe, Ms. Grant.' Alex interjected, mainly because she gets a thrill from annoying the media mogul.

Cat rolled her eyes. 'Do I look like I care?' Her CEO persona was firmly back on.

'Do you need a ride to your office?' Kara asked out of the blue.

The coldness chipped away when she turned to the superhero. In a very unCat voice, she spoke. 'I don't suppose you have a car? A flying saucer?'

'No flying saucers, Ms. Grant. Just a flying me.'

Cat smirked and almost batted her eyelashes. Almost. 'Well, I won't say no, but please assure me first that you're okay to do that. I wouldn't want us to run into turbulence.'

'I'm as good as new but if you're more comfortable with waiting for a car, we could do that. I'm not leaving you out my sight until the...' Kara glanced at Alex and she turned around, pointing to the embroidered jacket. '... FBI has Livewire under control. The water only temporarily incapacitated her.'

'If you insist.' Cat didn't even feign disinterest. She didn't want to let go of Supergirl just yet and would jump at the chance of spending more time with her. Why that is, Cat didn't want to think about just yet. Supergirl doesn't want to let go of her and neither does she. Stepping to get closer, her hands trembled as she circled it around the long neck.

Supergirl swallowed and shook off her own brand of nerves. 'Don't worry, I won't let you fall.' She could feel Alex' eyes on her and decided to ignore it. Both hands landed on the small of her boss' back and their eyes met. She steeled her blues to instill confidence. 'Are you ready?'

'I'm a bit scared.' Cat admitted.

'You're safe with me. Just close your eyes and we'll be there in a jiff.'

'Okay.' Cat felt them slowly lift off, her feet losing touch with the ground. Their embrace tightened, but she was too scared to notice. It might not be obvious with how high her office is but Cat Grant was afraid of heights. Even more, falling to her death. Her confidence with Supergirl was solid, but fear still crept. She kept her eyes closed as the wind cause the blue cap to flap. Aside from her insane heart beat, that sound was the only thing reaching her delicate ears. The usual hustle and bustle of the city muted, making it seem as if they are the the only existing ones.

'Are you okay, Ms. Grant?'

In the midst of controlled silence, Supergirl's voice boomed and she jumped. The arms around her waist pulled her closer. 'I'm... Are we close?'

'We're almost there. Just hold on to me. Everything is gonna fine.'

Cat also held her breath until they slowed down and she felt her feet touch the ground. Supergirl hold on her loosened and with a step from her, she opened her eyes. Instantly, Cat was hypnotized by the small smile playing on her lips. Like any good romance movie scene, the surrounding adapted a slow motion speed, blurring until they were unnoticeable blobs in the background. Music played, the lens zoomed. In a flash, Cat found herself in a big, climatic kiss frame. And just like what the two leads would have, Cat felt a certain pull towards Supergirl's lips. She swallowed, downing some nerves and blinked. The lips directly in front of her parted and that served as her cue. The little distance that they had was closed when Cat surged, squarely planting her lips in a bruising kiss.

Kara's heart beat dropped to zero when she felt lips upon hers. It happened too fast, they haven't been in their balcony for more than three minutes and Cat kissed her. She honestly had an inkling that this would happen, given the situation they were in earlier and the looks they shared and if she will continue going down the honestly lane, she's thrilled that Cat made good on her hypothesis. The shock eventually fizzled out and when fingers threaded on her long hair, she kissed back. Sweet with a hint of citrus, that's what Cat tasted and Kara instantly loved it. Needing to have more, she set the kiss into motion, taking the bottom lip in between hers. Her hands were still near so it assumed its previous position and tugged the lithe body closer.

They both continued to exchange kisses, long and short. Their full indulgence was surprising as they didn't feel it a need until it happened and now that it did, neither wanted to stop doing it. Cat decided to take it up a notch. Her tongue flicked towards Supergirl, asking for entrance. She needed all of her and Kara was just happy to oblige, opening her mouth and mingling their tongues together. A very audible moan was shared between them and it made Cat's knees wobble. Kara was there to keep her up, however, pulling her in even closer until every single part of their bodies were touching. They continued exploring each other, tasting each other and getting as much as was laid out in front of them.

The air between them crackled as they progressed, neither seeming to want to let go. Cat got a couple bites in before she made one hand travel across the muscled body. She started at the soft, smooth face, then downward, squeezing the pronounced muscles and indenting them with her sharp nails. Her passion raged further and she moved down to the perky breasts. A disappointed hum was produced when she realised that the she couldn't feel anything but the costume.

'Cat?' Kara asked, needing to stop the kiss to get some air.

Supergirl calling her Cat made butterflies fly around her stomach. She abandoned the thought of touching and asked what she's been enjoying. 'Kiss me.'

Another brilliant smile before they kissed again, this time Kara initiating. The second time was so much better than the first, evidenced by Kara actively participating in it as well. While their lips meshed and their tongues danced, her hands sought the firm ass. She heard a small whimper that sounded like an affirmative and so Kara gave it a good squeeze. The feeling was nothing she's ever felt before, but the coiling in her middle indicated that she was doing the right thing. Her other hand was poised on the other half when she heard people coming. She didn't need her super hearing for this since Cat stopped kissing her.

'Someone's here.' She hushed, their lips still too close. 'We need to hide.'

Supergirl got ready for flight, but Cat had other plans. They stealthily walked to the plants decorating the place and hid in the corner. They both listened to the conversations and was able to let out baited breath when they confirmed it was just the DEO/FBI agents.

'Ugh. They have the most horrible timing.' Cat shook her head in disappointment and Kara found it so adorable. 'We were in the middle of-'

'-kissing?' She supplied.

'Yes.' One finger danced down a path to the visible collarbone. She hummed and licked her lips, faintly tasting Supergirl.

'How did we end up kissing?'

Cat smiled seductively. 'Well, I kissed you and now, I want to do it again.'

Kara's breath caught. A battle ensued inside her. Kissing Cat was a wonderful revelation and she definitely wanted to do it again. She was scared however of what this meant for her and for Kara, the assistant. A very deep fall awaited her, this much she's sure and Kara didn't know if she could afford it.

'What's the matter?' Their bodies softly collided with her taking a step.

'Nothing. Nothing.' Cat was in her arms and for the moment, she dropped her concerns. For the moment, she relished the fact that this was happening.

'Kiss me.' She commanded.

Kara obliged, planting her lips lightly. 'Wait, were you trying to grab my breasts earlier?'

The usually unshakable CEO got red in the cheeks. 'Yes, I was. I was so turned on after our first kiss.' They both chuckled and stayed connected. 'I've always been told I'm a little aggressive.'

'That's not a bad thing.'

'Definitely not.' Not wanting to break the momentum, Cat gave another kiss. She intended it to be a short one, but as soon as she felt Supergirl's tongue meshing with hers, her resolve crumbled. She pushed the superhero against a wall and devoured her lips as she flattened their bodies. She could feel the rise and fall of the strong chest and the muscled arms around her tightening. The alien possessed all the strength in the world, but she was gentle, caring, loving.

Loving.

This usually scared Cat shit less, but it made her feel at ease. Maybe there was something deeper between them that fostered with all the late night conversations on her balcony. The balcony that they're kissing at right now. Cat wanted more, she needed more, she needed to feel. As it is, they were already moving too fast, but Cat needed more. One hand on Supergirl's nape, she made the other travel up and down the netted thigh. The moan she heard was incredibly arousing.

'I can't... I can't control myself with you.' Cat admitted.

'Me too. We should...' The hand came up past the frilly skirt and dangerously near the blue connecting underwear. A finger played with the hem and Kara whimpered. She wanted nothing more than to give in, but taking off her costume will reveal who she really was. Kara knew that she could trust Cat with her secret, but it would just be too complicated right now. Decided, she kissed Cat for the last time. 'Cat, you mean so much to me. We should probably hold off on... sex until you're absolutely safe from everyone else.'

'You're right. We need to figure this out.' She cradled Supergirl's face and leaned in. 'One thing's for sure however.'

'What?' Kara whispered.

'I will never let you go again.'

Kara smiled. 'Neither will I.'


End file.
